Remedial Potions Wont Help
by Emily V. Snape
Summary: Harry is failing Potions class due to a new obsession with his Potions Master. Dumbledore makes Harry take Remedial Potions. Male slash, don't like? Don't read it.
1. Support

He couldn't take much more. Every potions class is pure agony. Was it wrong to like someone you've hated for years? "I don't even think "like" is enough." Harry thought.

Every class he messes up his potion and Professor Snape stalks over with billowing robes and scorns him. This class, Harry was too busy paying attention to Snape's hand while he wrote in a such beautiful way. He accidentally put the wrong ingedient in and now his potion was spluttering all over his desk.

"Potter! If there were a geade below Troll, that's what you'd get. Now clean up this mess!" he growled.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, slightly blushing.

Harry began to clean up his mess and Professor Snape returned to his desk. "Did Potter...blush?" Snape thought, "No...can't have."

Harry thought about the way Snape had yelled at him, how his robes really do flatter his physique. Harry was just about finished when Professor Snape addressed the class.

"Bring your samples up here for grading. And for {otter's mishap you all will write a two foot essay on this potion, how it's made, and what it's used for." he said. The class groaned, and glared at Harry as they walked by. He hoped his friends weren't too mad at him.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" exclaimed Ron as they left the classroom.

"Ron calm down! It's nothing new, Harry is just really bad at potions." Hermione said.

"Yeah..."mumbled Harry.

Hermione caught Harry's mood and wasn't about to ignore it. "Harry, are you ok? You seem out of it, all week. In fact, I think that's why you're failing potions. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Hermione. Nothing is...wrong, exactly." Harry replied, trying to ger her to leave him alone.

"Hermione, lay off him. It's probably guy stuff, you know, like Quidditch and girls." Ron said.

Harry snorted.

"What?" asked Ron. Harry sighed as they climbed throught the potrait hole. It's best to tell them now.

"Sit." Harry said. "Can neither of you guess?"

Ron and Hermione sat in front of the fire, confuzed. Harry closed his eyes.

"I've never dated a girl and I snorted at Ron's mention of them. I'm clumsy and foolish in potions and my head is in space afterwards." Harry said in a rush.

A pause.

"I'm gay." Harry said, with much more confidence then he expected.

"What?" Ron jumped up and stared at Harry.

"I'm gay." Harry repeated. Ron seemed at a loss for words. He walked to the steps to the dorm and told them he was going to bed.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll get over it." Hermione said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. I'm going to stay here for a while, you go on up to bed." he told her.

"Alright." She hugged him and walked towards the dorms. "Goodnight Harry"

Harry sat in front of the fire with his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do..." he groaned. Tomorrow he'd try to figure this out and get things straightened.


	2. The Plan

Professor Snape was headed the the Headmaster's office. Albus had wanted to speak to him. Who knows waht i's about. Maybe another mission...

"Earwax" he said to the gargoyle, and it moved to let Snape though.

"Ah, there you are Severus. Please, sit down." Albus greeted him with a twinkle in his eye. Professor Snape took his seat.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Mr. Potter's grade in your class is unacceptable."

"Yes, I am aware of this." commented Professor Snape.

"Well, I suggest that Mr. Potter take Remedial Potions every Fiday and Saturday night at 8 o' clock. He needs good marks in Potions to become an Auror." Albus told Severus.

"Surely his foolishness in class will not be any different elsewhere. If he continues to daydream about God know what and fail to use the correct ingredients he will not pass my class." said Professor Snape.

"I will not argue the point with you. Mr. Potter needs to take Remedial Potions. He starts tonight. " he said, clearly this was a dismissal.

Snape scowled and stalked out of the Headmaster's office. He couldn't believe he had to spend extra time with the brat. He went back to his classroom to get ready for today's classes. And Potter would be in his first class, JUST what he needed. Snape was intent on making Potter's life pure hell if anything goes wrong again.

Harry was coming down from the dormitories when a first year ran up to him.

"From Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter." he said, and handed the note to Harry and ran off. Harry opened the note:

Dear Harry.

It has been brought to my attention that you are failing Potions. As a result, you will take Remedial Potions with Professor Snape every Friday and Saturday night. You start today.

Best of Luck,

Professor Dumbledore

"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be possible. Dealing with Snape in class is hard enough." Harry murmured. His hands were shaking as he went over to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione.

"I have to take Remedial Potions, and I start tonight. With Snape." he said with a blank face. His friends didn't know what to say. They headed off to their first class, Potions. Harry wondered if Snape knew yet.

Not that it was a bad thing, but what if Snape found out? Even worse, what if he rejected him? His thoughts of later tonight dissolved when Professor Snape burst through the door, his robes billowing around him. He walked to the front of the class and turned around dramatically.

"Oh God I love it when he does that." Harry thought.

"Today we will be making Veritaserum, since my stock has been low for some time. Directions are on the board." Professor Snape flicked his wand and word began to form on the front board. "Start now." he said as he collected the homework.

"Let's see...no paper from Mr. Potter. And Miss Granger, I said two feet, not twenty. Five points from Gryffindor." he sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes and began his potion, determined not to look at Snape. However, he could feel his professor glaring at him. Professor Snape got up and began to inspect the students, even though he could tell there were three potions that were probably already a waste of time. He started from across the room, giving Potter more time to make a mistake. He finally made it over towards Harry, who began to shake.

The man hated him, and he used to hate him. How can Snape make him feel this way? Professor Snape stopped behind Harry and watched as he cut the Spine of Lionfish. Harry could smell the sweet yet spicy scent of his professor, and his hand slipped and the knife cut deep into his finger.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, I don't believe the potion called for blood of an idiot. Ten points from Gryffindor for your foolishness." Snape said, grabbing Harry's hand to heal the wound.

Secretly, Harry was enjoying the contact of their skin. Snape's hand are rather large and rough, yet gently take care of the task. Harry sighed quietly as Snape let go of his hand and walked towards Neville who was putting too much of one ingredient in his potion.

"Mr. Longbottom, it's two ounces of Dragon's Blood. If you put that much in the potion it will be ruined. Oh, and Mr. Potter," he turned towards Harry, "I expect better in Remedial Potions." Snape said, smirking. A few Slytherins snickered at the fact that Harry Potter couldn't even pass a class.

Harry groaned. Snape was making things worse.

Harry came down the stairs. He went to the dormitories early to try to relax. But he had a plan. Grabbing his bag from the chair where he had left it, he headed for the potrait hole.

"Err, good luck mate." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him, and he gave them both a small smile in return. He set off for the dungeons, he was at least five minutes early. Never be late to something involving Snape. Harry got to the classroom door at exactly eight, and knocked.

"Enter." a deep voice responded.

Harry opened the door to see Snape at his desk. He closed the door and set his bag on the desk closest to Snape's.

"You will make the Intelligence Draught. It will take you three hours, and then it will sit in my lab for the remaining six days. Begin." Snape said without even looking up. Harry got his supplies and began to work.

When Harry finished, he got nervous. His plan took a lot of guts that seemed to be turning to mush.

"I'm done, sir." Harry said. Snape looked up and saw that he was indeed done. He got up, inspected the potion, and looked at him.

"Well, you didn't manage to hurt yourself this time, Potter. You may go." he said as he walked back to his desk. But Harry didn't move. "Potter, if there's something you need tell me, otherwise get out." Snape said.

Harry walked up to Snape's desk, and Snape stood.

"Potter, if I have to throw you out I will. If you don't-"

Harry cut him off by putting his lips to Snape's in a brief kiss. He pulled back and Snape gave him a strange look before pulling him flush against him. The kiss was full of unexpected lust, and he could feel Snape's erection against his. They snogged for what seemed like hours before they had to pull away for air. They were both breathing heavily.

"I think you should leave now Mr. Potter." Snape told him.

Harry nodded, grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He stopped to look back at Snape, and left.

_I bet he's still shocked._ Harry thought with a grin. He climbed through the portrait hole to see Ron and Hermione still awake.

"Well?" they both asked. Harry just kept grinning.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Tell us!" Ron exclaimed.

"What's to tell?" he asked.

"Harry you're grinning like an idiot. Something must've happened." said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah...I kissed him and he kissed back. I think I'm going to bed now. I've got Remedial Potions tomorrow night too. I just hope he really means it." he said as he headed up the stairs.

"Oi! You should mention a potion that resolves the problem of greasy hair, if he doesn't kill you then you'll know." Ron suggested, laughing.

Harry threw him a glare and went to get changed. As he lay in bed he thought of how much better he felt, and he fell asleep wondering what Snape thought about it.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm really sorry this took a while. I write everything down in a notebook first because I have limited time to a computer. If you can be patient enough I will get all my stories updated. I have many ideas and stories to come. Thanks everyone! Any suggestions and/or comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. The Surprise

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. And I had hoped that no one would ask yet, because I have no idea, but I have to figure out in which timeframe to put this story in.

Failuresnot2try: Thank you! I never thought someone would beg me to update. Ideas and such would be great, but I've got the next few chapters floating around in my head.

* * *

As the door closed, Snape relaxed a little. He still couldn't believe what just happened.

One, Potter is gay.

Two, he had never imagined he'd be atrracted to the boy like that. Sure he had a nice build due to his Quidditch games. But he had amazingly soft lips.

"Merlin's Pants." Snape mumbled.

Then he had a thought. Yes, that could be it, he didn't love Potter, he was just attracted to him. But the erection he had was annoying and he couldn't grade papers with it. He began to rub and imagine the boy bent over his desk...

Professor Snape opened his eyes. Today was Saturday, January 9th. He sighed and got up only to notice a few gifts at the foot of his bed. He opened the largest one carefully. It was a case of special potion bottles that held powerful potions from Minerva. Something he could actually use. He snorted as he opened his gift from Albus, which was a dish of lemon drops and some sort of muggle game called "Twister."

Looking at the cover he knew he'd never use it. Other members of the staff sent cards, unsure of what to get the snarky Potions Master. One gift really caught his eye. It was wrapped in green with a very intricate silver bow, and a tag that had a small note on it:

_Professor Snape,_

_The best of wishes to you on you birthday, a day to celebrate the intellegent and wonderful person that you are. I hope you like the gift._

There was no signature, an anonymous gift.

"Hmm..." Snape pondered.

He opened it to find a green, cicular net with feathers attached to the bottom. There was a label that indicated it was a "DreamCatcher" and it caught the bad dreams. He was to hang it on his headboard. Snape did as intructed and thought it looked silly. He was sure this was from Potter.

An idea struck him as he headed for the Great Hall.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table and he could feel Professor Snape's eyes on him. But when he looked up, Snape pretended to ask Professor McGonagall a question.

He tried to focus on his food, but as he looked back towards the table, a pie filled with cream flew towards him and smacked him dead in the face.

A roar of laughter cane Cronyn Slytherin table, followed by snickers and giggles from other tables. Harry wiped the pie from his eyes and looked towards Snape. His intense glare seemed to light the room on fire. Harry thought Snape was angry with him, however Snape was very aroused at he sight of the boy in his current state. Harry stood up and walked out of the great hall to find a loo.

As Harry was wiping the mess off he wondered if Professor Snape liked him at all. He had kissed him back with such passion...maybe he could find out. All he had to do was kiss him again.

As Harry was walking out he ran into the Headmaster.

"Harry! Just the person I was looking for!" professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

*Crap.* Harry thought. If Dumbledore was excited it usually meant he was planning something. Harry looked up to see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, how can I help you?" Harry asked, nodding once.

"Well..." Dumbledore looked around before speaking quietly, "...meet me outside the Room of Requirement in ten minutes. I need you to help decorate."

Harry looked confused but he could tell Dumbledore was as happy as a Malfoy in a mound of galleons.

"For what, sir?"

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate before answering.

"A surprise birthday party." he said.

Harry smiled, not knowing who it was for, and accepted. Ten minutes later Harry was waiting for Dumbledore. At last he saw him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I had to send someone with a note it draw out guest here." the Headmaster said as he opened the door. Harry wondered who the party was for, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer. All the decor was green, silver and black. It could be only one person...

Snape was enjoying his day alone when there was a knock at the door.

"This better be important." he grumbled as he pushed himself up off the couch. He opened the door to see a young first year. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of speech.

"A note from Professor Dumbledore, sir." the boy said as he handed Snape the note. He then ran off, and Snape smirked. He opened the note and read it through quickly. A staff meeting in the Room of Requirement, and bring the game with him. He rolled his eyes, knowing the old man was up to something. He grabbed the game from his desk and headed out. On his way there, he remembered the last time he had been intimate with anyone.

{Flashback}

"Severus." a silky voice called out. Snape looked up from the glass of fire whiskey he was drinking.

"Lucius." he nodded towards the seat opposite him.

Lucius Malfoy sat down, and brought his cane in front of him. The two men stared at each other for a while before the silence was broken.

"So how is work?" Lucius asked.

"You know it's the same as ever, I've got a class of complete dunderheads. The rest aren't great but at least they try." Snape complained. Lucius chuckled and Snape glared. The silence was back, until Lucius brushed his cane against Snape's inner thigh.

"Lucius-" Snape began as he stiffened.

Lucius stood, straightened his cloak, and looked at Snape.

"Room one." And with that, Lucius left.

Severus Snape found himself walking to room one. He knocked on the door. When it opened, Lucius stood there literally radiating lust. Instead of his cane he had a whip in his hand. Snape walked in only to be pushed against the door roughly, Lucius pressing himself against Snape. He cast a silencing charm and ground his hips against Snape's.

"I knew you'd show up." he purred.

Thin lips melted together, tongues battled, and hands explored forgotten places.

{End Flashback}

He had reached the Room of Requirement, and as the door opened he saw green and silver decor everywhere. But as "surprises" were shouted, all Snape could see were those green eyes.


End file.
